The present invention relates to the field of dressing of large hunted game. U.S. patent to Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,202 issued Sep. 22, 1981 discloses a field game dressing device that is attached to a knife and covers the knife tip. The cutting edge of the knife faces upwardly and is pushed forward to produce the required elongated cut in the hide of the game after the initial short cut that accommodates the cutting edge of the knife. The top portion of the tip of the field dressing device lifts the hide of the animal upwardly to best position it to be cut, while the bottom portion of the tip of the field dressing device is configured to push the entrails of the game downwardly away from the knife which prevents the entrails from being cut, which cutting could otherwise contaminate the meat of the game. The device is attached to the knife by a string that is wrapped about the knife handle for holding the device in place over the knife tip. The inventor states in col. 3 of the patent that the string can serve to retrieve the device if it should fall off within the animal being gutted. Accordingly, the present inventor regards this attachment of the dressing device to the knife to be a detriment. Additionally, if the hunter becomes distracted during cutting of the elongated cut, he could turn the knife downwardly and accidentally cut his fingers or hand. Accidentally turning the cutting edge of the knife downwardly could also occur in the knife guard apparatus of patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,100 issued to Musland on Nov. 15, 2005. This knife guard also has the disadvantage of not allowing the use of knives of varying configurations.